Walking On Cars
| current_members = *Patrick Sheehy (singer/lyricist) *Sorcha Durham (pianist) *Dan Devane (lead guitarist) *Paul Flannery (bass guitarist) *Evan Hadnett (drummer) | past_members = }} Walking on Cars are a five-piece Irish rock/pop band, composed of Patrick Sheehy (singer/lyricist) Sorcha Durham (pianist), Dan Devane (lead guitarist), Paul Flannery (bass guitarist) and Evan Hadnett (drummer). They released their debut single, "Catch Me If You Can" in 2012 which went to No. 1 in the Irish iTunes Charts. Releasing their debut EP, As We Fly South, in 2013, their current EP Hand in Hand (2014) was recently released alongside their current single, "Always Be With You". The band is due to release their debut album in 2015. Career Conceived in 2010, the five school friends started by performing gigs at local venues and clubs in their hometown of Dingle, County Kerry. Committing wholly to their music ambitions, the band went on to rent a house in the Dingle Peninsula and lock themselves away for the purpose of listening, writing and recording demos. “The place we rented was a really old cottage, where we had no television, no phone, no Internet, no transport,” says Sorcha, “We were there for 6 months – just our equipment and us. It was an amazing time, ideas were constantly flowing.” In 2012, Walking on Cars won the Redbull Bedroom Jam 2012 competition and gained extensive radio play of their debut single, "Catch Me if You Can". As a result, the track reached no. 27 in the Irish Charts where it remained for over 20 weeks, drawing national attention to the band. "Catch me if you can" also reached No.1 on iTunes, and garnered over 250,000 views on YouTube. "Two Stones", the band’s second single, reached No.12 in the Irish charts, while YouTube views exceed 300,000. Walking On Cars released their four-song EP, As We Fly South, in 2013 - recorded in Attica Studios, Donegal, and produced by Tom McFall (R.E.M, Snow Patrol, Bloc Party, Editors). In July 2014 the band released "Hand in Hand" and "Always Be With You" is out now in the UK and available on iTunes. The single will be released in Ireland on the 5th of December. The band expects to release their debut album in 2015. Style Atypical with a style of writing which does not contend with the existing crop of Irish rock/pop bands, Walking on Cars, boasts a wide, cinematic quality with an iconic sense of hook-driven significance. The band’s videos testify to the bands ability to interweave outlined narrative and imagery within serious themes, in a way that is non-formulaic. Quotes & Trivia Patrick Sheehy on why he quit college to commit to Walking on Cars: "I got home from college, and that’s when we got stuck into it. I didn’t go back to college, because we thought we’d give it a shot." The band also shows a social conscience for example recently gifting a euro from every ticket sold from one of its biggest gigs yet, held in Killarney, January 2015. Several thousand euro was then donated to Jigsaw Kerry which promotes positive mental health in young people aged between the ages of 12 and 25 years. This is more that just raising issues in music and videos, but also showing a willingness to get involved in solutions. Discography Studio Albums * Everything This Way (2016) * Colours (2019) EPs * As We Fly South (2013) * Hand in Hand (2014) Singles * "Catch Me If You Can" (2013) * "Two Stones" (2013) * "Tick Tock" (2013) * "Hand in Hand" (2014) * "Always Be with You" (2014) * "Speeding Cars" (2015) * "Monster" (2018) * "Coldest Water" (2019) External links * Website * Facebook * Twitter Category:Artists Category:NVSC 13 artists